1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to an assembly of cable and connector. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a flat flexible cable adapting to an input-output connector, which can simultaneously transmit electric current and high frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Not only are communication requirements more and more demanding, but the speed requirement for signal transmitting of electronic devices is higher and higher. Thus, the manufacture of the cable used to transmit signals is more and more difficult. For rapidly transmitting a significant amount of signal, an optional choice is to use optical fiber cable. However, the optical fiber cable is usually only used to transmit high-frequency signals, and the cost of optical fiber cable is high. If it also needs to transmit electrical power, one additional power cable is required to be combined with the optical fiber cable, which becomes more complex.
In addition, to match with the higher and higher electrical current requirement of electronic devices, the current transmitting specification of electrical connectors is more and more strict. For example, the USB Type-C connector, has different standards of electrical current according to various cable assembly applications. Concerning power transmitting specifications, some requirements of cable and connector are even up to 5 amperes, and the highest rate of signal transmitting is even required to be up to 10 G bit each second. There are some available USB Type-C cables correspondingly designed for outside of the electronic devices. In addition, the electronic products are slimmer and lighter, such as cellphones, but some conditions cannot be solved by using a layout and routing on a circuit board to achieve input/output and inner signal transmitting. Therefore, it is desirable to propose a novel assembly of cable and connector to use an adapting device with lower cost, to reach the requirements of high-frequency and high current transmitting, so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.